The Raven Twins
by fallenfrombelow
Summary: It was going to be a normal every day.. day for Kurama till two new students show up. Karasu(guy)xKurama, Karasu(girl)xKurama. Chapters may not be in right order ppl.
1. The New Kids

Ok, I thought Id get away from the song fics for awhile so here ya go^.^

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"So what do think imoto? Shall we pay our old friend a visit?" A young boy with long raven black hair said standing at the top of the school that Kurama went to.

" Hai oniisan! I do believe it is time" A young girl said standing in a tree watching as Kurama walked up to the school.

"We were once one but now we are two"

Chapter One: The New Kids

"Minamino! Minamino-san! Hey wait up!!!" some school boys called out trying to catch up with the schools most like boy. "Minamino! "

"Huh? Nani? Is there some thing wrong?" Suiichi turned around to talk to the other boys.

"Minamino did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Suiichi began to walk again waiting for the others to tell him what they wanted to tell him.

"There's two new students starting today! Twins at that!"

"so?"

"Well you see... Ummmm... AH!!! Minamino don't go!!!!" 

Suiichi walked down the hall heading for his first class. He really didn't care about the new students and didn't understand why those boys were so in to telling him about them. 

He walked into his class room and sat down at his desk. He sighed. Today was going to be a long day, he just knew it.

The bell rang. One by one the other students entered the room and took their seats. The teacher walked in and started his normal every day head count then there was a knock on the door.

The teacher went to see who it was. He slid open the door and there stood a boy with raven black hair. The boy handed a piece of paper to the teacher and the teacher took it and looked over it and then showed the boy into the room.

"Class we have a new student. He's name is Yoru..."

"KARASU!!!" The whole class turned to look at Suiichi who was basically standing on his desk pointing at the boy.

"Thank you Minamino-kun. He's name is Yoru, Karasu and he has come here from *looks at paper* the other side of town. Yoru-kun you may take a seat at the desk over there by the window and Minamino-kun could you get off your desk?"

"Uh... Ehehehe *sits back down* Gomen sensei"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

After class Suiichi made a run for it hoping no one in his last class would follow him. He turned the corner into a dark hallway "ok this is odd" He kept walking down the hall then suddenly stopped "ok I know your there come out and face me!"

"heehee konichiwa!!!!" A dark figure said hanging down from the ceiling in front of him "its been awhile Kurama-chan!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Well that was... never mind it just the first chapter it should get better next time~.~ any ways the great old question to review or not to review that's is the question. 


	2. The Second Karasu

Yay the next chapter! Joy!!!

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

After class Suiichi made a run for it hoping no one in his last class would follow him. He turned the corner into a dark hallway "ok this is odd" He kept walking down the hall then suddenly stopped "ok I know your there come out and face me!"

"heehee konichiwa!!!!" A dark figure said hanging down from the ceiling in front of him "its been awhile Kurama-chan!"

Chapter Two: The Second Karasu

The Person did a flip and landed in front of him "Hiya!"

"KARASU!!!!! But but you were… and then… *takes a good look at the person in front of him* YOUR A GIRL!!!!" Kurama shouted falling backwards.

"Yes now that we gotten past that I was wondering if you could help me get to my next class" Karasu pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ok this isn't right.. You were a guy just three minuets ago but now your a very hyper girl? How does that work? Is that even possible?"

"A guy? Oh! You mean my brother! And im not that hyper im just happy to see you! Oh one thing do we have to wear the school uniform? Or is it something one has to do? Cause this thing is to red for me."

"Brother? Since when are there two Karasu's?" (here's what Kurama's face looks like: @.@) 

"::sigh:: Lets see where to start hmmm im one half of the first Karasu my brother is the other half"

"......*gets up holding his head* I need a nap..."

"Minamino! Minamino!" Two school girls came running up to Kurama pushing Karasu out of the way "Minamino you did it! You got the highest score on that math test!" The two girls take notice of the spaced out Karasu on the ground "oh my! Im so sorry! I didn't see you there"

"The bunnies! Not the bunnies!!!! *gets up* Did you say something?"

"Konichiwa! Are you new here?"

"Hai! Me and my brother just started here today. I got kinda lost though but Minamino-kun here helped me out "

"Oh that's so nice! If you need anything or just want to talk we're always free! Well see ya!" The girls run off, going past the other Karasu.

"Hey oniisan!"

"Yo imoto!" He walked up beside his sister and looked at Kurama.

"Are you both named Karasu? Or is the boy named Karasu and the girl is named some thing else? " Kurama asked with a odd look on his face.

"We're both named Karasu! Kurama lets be boyfriend and girlfriend ok!!!!" "What?! No way imoto he's mine!" "How come?! Im a pretty girl! I think we would be so good together!!!" "Well first off he might not be into girls" "what do you mean oniisan?" "Well he is always hanging out with those other three guys. Not to mention he's always the Hiei fellow. They might have a thing for one another" "You mean Him and the short guy? But then that would mean he's not into girls... darn" "See? He would be better off with me" "Hmmm you know he and Hiei would be a cute couple"

Ok by this time Kurama was getting pretty mad and grabs the two Karasu's, throws them both into the broom closet and walked off hoping no one had saw or over heard their conversation.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Hmmm well there's ya goes. I think the first chapter was better but that me you may think different oh well.


	3. Poor Lil Kitsune

WooHoo!!!! the next chapter!!!!

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Ok by this time Kurama was getting pretty mad and grabs the two Karasu's, throws them both into the broom closet and walked off hoping no one had saw or over heard their conversation.

Chapter Three: Poor Lil Kitsune

"Minamino some thing wrong? You seem to be out of it?" Kaito asked walking up to Kurama after school.

"Huh? No im not out of it, every thing is ok"

"Really? Cause there's a rain cloud following you and you fell asleep in your last class, not to mention I heard some one say you where saying some thing about ravens taking over, and if that's not out of it than I don't know what is."

"...Oh.... That.... *takes out a umbrella* Im just having an off day" Kurama walked off and headed for home "This day couldn't get any worse" He muttered when he got to his house.

"You know iv been following you this whole time and you have yet to take notice of me" Hiei said walking past Kurama "You don't seem to be your self today"

"See?! I was right!" "Nani? You mean about him and Hiei, oniisan?" "Yes that's what I mean! He came all this way just to see how his lover was!" "Awww!!! How romantic!!!!!!! Yet in a oddly stalkerish way…"

Kurama and Hiei turned around to see Karasu and Karasu standind behind them huddle together. 

"Kurama-chan can I come to the Wedding!!!! I think Hiei should wear the dress!"

Hiei disappeared and reappeared behind the girl Karasu holding his sword to her throat "And just what are you implying?!"

"Ehehehehe... Me implying some thing? I would never! *walks up to Kurama and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek* Im only saying I don't think he should wear the dress at your wedding"

"Kurama?"

"Yes Hiei?"

"Just who the hell are these people?!"

Kurama took in a deep long needed breath, pried Karasu off him and walked up to Hiei and put his hand on Hiei's shoulder "Its a very long story... But you may come inside if you would like to here it"

"Did you hear that imoto?" "I sure did oniisan! Do you think they've already gone past third?" "It seems that they might have" "I can just see it now! Having to hide their love from the outside world! Its truly romantic!!!"

"Ok that's it you two have said your last words!" Hiei got ready for the Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryu Ha (aka The Flying Black Dragon Wave of Destruction or Dragon of The Darkness Flames).

"EKKKKK!!!! He's gonna kill us!!!!!" "How mean!" The twins make a run for it before Hiei was able to kill them.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

At the Karasu's home the twins where spread out on the guy Karasu's (I really cant find a good way to put it ~.~) bed.

"Hn, can you believe that Hiei? All we did was say a few things and he tried to kill us!" The girl laid her head on her brothers back looking up at the ceiling.

"He is so short tempered"

"I cant wait to get my hands on little Kurama-chan"

"Let me guess you have a plan to get rid of Hiei?"

The girl sat up putting her pointer finger in front of her mouth "Oh yes! And what a plan it is!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

*feeling as though the last part wasn't really understandable* Well yet another chapter... sides from that nothing much for me to say ~.~


	4. Karasu's Plan

Yay im back... though I was never gone (home work is evil) ... but still.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

She sat up putting her pointer finger in front of her mouth "Oh yes! And what a plan it is!"

Chapter Four: Karasu's Plan

"Tell me then imoto, what is this plan of yours?"

"Well you see... um"

"You don't have a plan do you?"

"I do to have a plan! Its just going to take awhile to get things ready to carry it out"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The next couple of days at school went well for Kurama. The twins seemed to have put all their time into something else which didn't bother him one bit. Every thing seemed fine till one day when he got home to find a note from the wonder twins.

' Dear Wonderful Little Kitsune,

You are ask to come and meet us at the big sakura tree outside of town at sundown. 

This is not a request, so if you don't show your "family" will pay for you.

Love,

The Karasu's '

Seeing how he didn't know just what the two would do if he didn't go and wasn't planning on finding that out any time soon he headed out to the meeting spot.

"See? I told you he would go" "Yeah yeah. Don't push your luck yet imoto, you still have to get rid of Hiei" "Hai hai that's the next step"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Great" Kurama walked up to the meeting spot but saw no sight of the twins "They invite me all the way out here, then they turn out to be no shows"

"Well one of us is a no show, but she's a little busy at the time" Karasu walked out from behind the tree "But we can get along just fine without her around" he said putting his hand on Kurama's cheek, slowly moving in on him till their lips met.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"::sigh:: Where is that brat Hiei? He really shouldn't be this hard to find!" Karasu said walking around in the Makai.

"I'll take it that your looking for me?" Hiei said jumping down from a near by tree.

"Nice to see that you came. I have a little, how should I put it... proposition for you" She said walking up to him.

"And that would be?" Hiei gave her an odd look not really knowing what she had planed or what she might do to him.

"You and me, one on one, no powers, pure strength, winner can do what ever they want to the loser" She said with a grin "meaning no fighting to the death unless you plan to some how win and kill me"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Well there you go. Now im going to go count how long it takes me to count (ah to make no sense, life is good)


	5. The 'Fall' of a Hero

Ok, here's the next chapter

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"You and me, one on one, no powers, pure strength, winner can do what ever they want to the loser" She said with a grin "meaning no fighting to the death unless you plan to some how win and kill me"

Chapter Five: The 'Fall' of a Hero

Hiei smirked at this thinking Karasu was as weak as before. "Feh, you might as well jump into a fire pit, it might be a nicer way for you to die"

"We'll see if you still think that way once im done with you" Karasu jumped back and pulled out several daggers.

"To easy!" Hiei drew his sword and charge head on at Karasu.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Kurama pulled back suddenly falling to the ground "What the hell?! Great now im gonna have the taste of a dead man in my mouth for along time!"

"Hn, by now I bet Hiei is tasting dirt in his mouth"

"What did you just say?!"

"Why do you think you were called out here?" takes a step closer to Kurama "And why do you think my sister isn't here?" takes another step, than another, and another till he was standing right on top of the other boy "Hiei will hopefully die tonight"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

As the fight between Karasu and Hiei went on, Karasu knew she had only one shot to win, making a run for it. But having to constantly dodge Hiei's sword she knew it wouldn't be so easy. Finally her chance came so she made a run for a near by lake she has spotted before going to meet up with Hiei. She jump into the lake the moment see knew Hiei had lost sight of her and waited for him to get close to the water for her little surprise.

"Damn it! Where the hell are you girl! You came here to fight me so fight!" Hiei walked to the waters edge.

"Bad move!" bombs start shooting out of the water at Hiei till he was completely surrounded "Your such a fool Hiei" Karasu rose out of the water "Did you really think you could win?" She said walking past him and then stopped and turned around "I was going to bombard you into pieces, but I may just let you live if you do me a favor"

"Hn, like id do any thing for the likes of you"

"No favor then? Oh well, its yours and Yukina's lost"

"WHAT?! Don't you dare mess with Yukina!" 

"Then will you do me a favor?"

"I... fine" Hiei had a depressed look on his face.

"No need to be upset" She watched as her bombs began to blow up all around Hiei, and she watch as his limp body fell to the grown after the attack "Your weak you know that? Your a little bit more than half dead so I really don't think you can hear me" She grabs both of Hiei's wrists and held them above his head and moved her face close to his so that their lips barely touched "Now then, if you want to live tell me now. But if you want to die, Yukina goes with you."

He opened one of his eyes just to show that he could hear her. Blood began to run down his face "Why do you involve Yukina?"

"Cause, there's no need for me to kill just yet. You can get me what I want. So im making it so you have to say you want to live"

"Hn, and just what is this thing you want so much?"

A smile crossed her face "You'll find out soon"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

:sigh: I was going to kill off Hiei... but then Karasu-chans plan wouldn't work out so well.... oh well 


	6. The Girls Got A Problem

Gomen gomen all. I got sick and couldn't update Any ways the next chapter is here!

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

A smile crossed her face 'You'll find out soon"

Chapter Six: The Girls Got A Problem

"Bothersome girl" those were the last words Hiei was able to say before passing out. 

Karasu looked down at Hiei "are you dead? Hello????? Maybe I should find a stick and poke him with it" thoughts of Hiei waking up and killing her for poking him crossed her mind "Ehehehehe. Great" Karasu picked Hiei up and threw him over her shoulder and began to walk.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Kurama got back up ready to fight at any moment "tell me what you meant by that now!"

"Why not ask my sister, she is right behind you" Karasu pointed behind Kurama.

Kurama turned around to find the girl Karasu right behind him like her brother said "Karasu!"

"Huh? Oh hello Kurama-chan! Have you seen my brother? Don't tell me he stood you up? I mean man, I let him come to meet you alone to have some fun and he doesn't even show! The nerve of it all!!!!!"

"What? He's" Kurama turned back around to see that the other Karasu had left "well he was here..." Kurama scratched his head. Life as he knew it no longer seemed worth understanding. 

"mmm..." Hiei began to wake up and notice that he was some what hanging up side down "Gah!"

"EKKK!" Karasu jump a bit dropping Hiei to the ground. She looked down at Hiei "oh! Gomen Hiei, you scared me"

"Who said you could carry me girl?!"

"Gomen, gomen. I was only being nice jerk... er I mean.." starts to back away when Hiei begins to pull out his sword "Ehehehehe I'll just be going now" after that was said, Karasu ran away like crazy hoping Hiei wouldn't end up killing her before she could get her plan into action.

"Hn. Oi baka kitsune! Did her brother do any thing to you?"

"No not really. Why do you ask?"

"Well, while I was asleep as Karasu brought me here, she said that she hoped her brother didn't have to much fun with you before..."

"Before what Hiei?"

"I don't really know. All I know is that there's some thing that she wants, and she wont stop till she gets it"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Gomen but I gots to stop the chapter here... 


	7. Only For Your Pain

Yay more story time....

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"I don't really know. All I know is that there's some thing that she wants, and she wont stop till she gets it"

Chapter Seven: Only For Your Pain

Karasu sat on her bed, playing with a black kitsune she had found before her brother and her came to make Kurama's life a living hell. She wondered if her brother had even notice that she let Hiei live. She got that answer when her door came crashing to the ground "Oi! Oniisan I just got that door replaced!"

"Why the hell is Hiei still living?! If I had known you would grow a damn heart on me id gone with you to make sure you did your damn job!!!"

"Hn, have you ever notice that those two seem to like each other but they just don't know it?"

Karasu's eye grew wide for a moment then went back to normal "don't try and change subjects on me! If you and I weren't two half's of a whole id kill you ten million times over!!!"

"Im not changing subjects oniisan! Tell me some thing, would you love to see Kurama in so much pain he would beg to die?" She watched as his eyes filled with amusement "I'll be taking that as a yes" She grinned, she waited such a long time to revenge their past life mainly because she was the one who got the love to kill things they liked.

"Dare little imoto, how could I ever doubt that twisted mined of yours?"

"Don't push it"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Kurama had convinced Hiei to come to his house so he could make sure he was healed before meeting up with Karasu again. The two just sat there in his room, not talking, not really noticing the other till... "kitsune I want food"

"Oh! Hiei! Gomen I started to doze off there for awhile. Is there anything that you would like to eat?"

"I want ice cream"

"Ok, I'll be right back!" Kurama got up and ran down the stairs and fixed Hiei a bowl of ice cream then ran back up to his room and handed Hiei the bowl "here you go"

Hiei took the bowl and practically ate the whole thing in one bite. He sat for awhile then his eyes began to widen and he put a hand up to his head.

"You shouldn't have done that" Kurama once again got up and left the room again. When he came back he had a cup in his hands. He handed the cup to Hiei but he just eyed it "it should make it go away if you drink this"

"Tell me what it is"

"Its soda. When ever that happens to me I drink soda and it makes it go away" 

"Hn" Hiei took to the cup then looked at Kurama "do you like those bothersome twins? I mean you let the girl jump on you every chance she can get, and... " Hiei had no idea as to what he was trying to say so he got up and jumped out of the confused kitsune's window.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The next day at school seemed to long for Kurama. The twins had some how found away to follow Kurama about with out him knowing it. But at lunch every thing... changed.

"Kurama-chan wanna eat lunch with me?" Karasu ran up to him grabbing his arm.

"No way! He's eating lunch with me so back off!!" The other Karasu came and pulled his sister off of Kurama.

"What?!! I got here first! He's mine!!!!" The Karasu's began to fight over who would get to eat with Kurama who just kinda backed away.

"Sorry you two I have plans already"

"But" Karasu looked up in a tree and saw what looked to be Hiei "I see! meeting up with Hiei for lunch? Ha! You know, the only person who doesn't know you have a thing for him is him his self"

"What are you trying to get at?"

"Hn. My my. You may Mr. Smarty Pants at school but your completely clueless when it comes to your own heart! I mean if you don't want to tell him how you feel because your afraid to be rejected WE can understand"

"But not to tell him because you don't know how you feel WE cant"

"Are you saying that im in love with Hiei?"

The Karasu's did a anime type fall "are you stupid or some thing? Or do you just not know your in love?" Karasu looked back to the tree. Hiei had come down a little to hear what was being said. She just knew this was going to be fun "you know you loves him"

"Let me tell you some thing, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIEI!!!! GIT IT???????!!!!!!!!!"

"Really? Or do you just want me and my brother to go away? I really don't think you would have said that if you knew he was here"

"What?!" Kurama watch as Karasu pointed up to a tree. And he be damned Hiei was sitting there, but he seemed to look hurt some how "Hiei..."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

...Ok that's all for now...


	8. Korosu

Yay more! ... Yeah read! Also I was in a rush so there may be typos ~.~ 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"What?!" Kurama watch as Karasu pointed up to a tree. And he be damned Hiei was sitting there, but he seemed to look hurt some how "Hiei..."

Chapter Eight: Korosu

Hiei just sat there looking as if he was in a trans. Kurama looked down at his feet, he knew that Karasu had set him up and that now he would have to pay the price. He would probably lose Hiei as a friend for good. "I... I... I have to go im not feeling well" Kurama ran off not wanting to look back or even think about what had just happened.

"Well that was to easy" Karasu laughed then looked up at Hiei "so are you going to follow him?"

Hiei looked at her, his gaze changing to a ice cold one "why?"

"Hn, why not? Sorry kid but this time around we're not going out with out a fight. Well got to go eat lunch see ya!" Karasu ran off with her brother leaving Hiei behind. He sat there for some time before he to left. A small dark figure came from out of the shadows. Its eyes sparkled as it disappeared.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Are you sure? How can this be?! How can some thing like that get to the human world with out some one noticing?!"

"Koenma-sama Yusuke and the rest are here"

"Send them in!" 

The four boys walk into Koenma's office. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were all in their pjs while Hiei was dressed normally.

"Its about time! Look we don't have a lot of time so just try and listen! It seems as though one of the most powerful kitsune demons has made its way to the human world and seems to be after some thing. What this some thing is we don't know, all we know is that the lives of many people are at risk" Koenma was going through tons of papers looking for some thing "His name is Korosu meaning kill or to end life. He is wanted for the deaths of many. All we know sides from that is that he has black hair, and black eyes"

"Great... Now can we go back to bed? its 2:30 A.M! "

"Yusuke, if there's a demon lose in the human world killing people don't you think we should try and stop them?"

"Yeah but Kurama.... Its to early..."

"Hn, stupid humans" Hiei walked off. 

"Hey Hiei don't go! Kurama stop him! He'll listen to you!"

"Gomen Yusuke but I will not be the one to make him help out" With that Kurama walked off leaving the others very confused.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"::sigh:: Gah! Human work is confusing! Who cares about dead people!" 

"That's why its called history. Its about things that happened in the past! Oh Korosu there you are!" Karasu got up and ran over to the little kitsune that entered her room "Iv been wondering where you went to"

"Why are you talking to it? It doesn't understand you"

"... Hn, I'll talk to HIM as much as I want"

"Oh im soooo sorry. I didn't know IT was a HIM"

"Shut up and do your home work. Come on Korosu, lets go get you some food!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Hee... I just love stopping at these kinda spots.


	9. Closing In

Hee... More.. Yeah running out of things to say x.x

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Shut up and do your home work. Come on Korosu, lets go get you some food!"

Chapter Nine: Closing In

"Lets see... Hm.. We should have some thing for you to eat around here Korosu. Gah! Oniisan! what happened to all our food!"

"You ate it all!"

"Oh yeah... Ehehehehe... Sigh... Well im going out to get some more food I'll be back soon" Karasu grabbed some money and ran out the door.

While on the way to the store one would think she be able to make it with no trouble, but...

"Hey there cutie want to come over here"

"Um no. You smell bad. When was the last time you took a bath? Man! Go jump in a river!"

"Aw im hurt, but im ok with that. But you wont be" the owner of the voice started to step out into view.

"Oh let me guess. Demon right? Hn, your a pretty dumb demon to be picking a fight with me"

"Really no-"

The demon was cut off when another person came into the scene "Karasu!"

"Who the? Hiei?! Why are you here?"

"We need to talk!"

"Um im kinda in the middle of some thing.."

"Hm..." Hiei takes out his sword and chops the other demon up "ok now we talk!"

Karasu looks at the chopped up parts "wow... Now that's one way to kill some one..." 

"..."

"Huh? Don't tell me you want a reward for that?! I mean sure im a girl and im cute, but still! Gah how could you?! Your only using me to make Kurama think your some big shot!"

"Oh please. Will you stop flattering yourself? This is important"

"..."

"Look I only want to know if you know any thing about a demon named Kor- OWWW!"

"Korow?" gives Hiei a very odd look "um I don't know of any demon named Korow..."

"No... Ow some thing bit me" Pulls off the little black kitsune "Damn kitsune im gonna"

"Ah! No!!! Not my little kitsune" Karasu jumps up grabbing her kitsune from Hiei "You can do what ever you want to the silver kitsune, but lay a figure on this kitsune and I'll kill you on the spot!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"I cant believe this! Its been three hours and we still haven't found a clue! We couldn't even find Hiei!"

"Its just like shorty to walk out on us when we need him, but I cant believe Kurama left to.."

"Yeah, I didn't understand that... Wow ok some things not right here"

"You mean your just now finding this out? Yusuke you feeling ok?"

"Im fine! Thanks for asking Kuwabara. But I wasn't talking about me! Look over there its Hiei! And he's with a girl! That dog!"

"Huh? uh-oh Koenma's bakas... I got to go bye" Karasu made a run for it before Yusuke and Kuwabara could get over to Hiei.

"Hey Hiei! Who was the girl? Did you go get your self a girlfriend?"

"Why would anyone wanna go out with him?"

"Hn. Demons don't 'go out' as you put it. And if we did I don't see how it would be any business of yours. Plus I was seeing if she knew any thing about the black kitsune"

"NANI?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara both seemed scared "You asked a normal human girl about demons?!"

"Hn. She's not human. She's Karasu"

"NANI?!!!!!!"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

When Karasu got home she realized that she had forgotten about getting food, but decides she would pick some thing up on the way home from school.

"Oniisan! Oniisan! Did he already go to bed?" Karasu headed up the stairs to the last room she saw her brother in "Oniisan?" She opened the door, but what she saw wouldn't be any thing she would ever want to see...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Oh no some thing happened! Well im sure you can figure it out... Till next time ^.~


	10. The Last Raven

Ok time to find out what happened... And your gonna find out... Ehehe READ!

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Oniisan! Oniisan! Did he already go to bed?" Karasu headed up the stairs to the last room she saw her brother in "Oniisan?" She opened the door, but what she saw wouldn't be any thing she would ever want to see...

Chapter Ten: The Last Raven

"Oniisan..." Karasu entered her room finding her brother on the floor in a pool of blood "Oniisan!!!!!" she dropped the kitsune and ran over to her brother ""Oniisan! Oniisan! Come on wake up!"

As Karasu tried to wake her brother a dark figure appeared behind her. Slowly it made its was to the girl and placed its hand on her shoulder. "You have forgotten your mission. Remember the deal? I give you life you give me death. You are the strongest so your life is spared. But, do not keep this up. Do your job and you may live. Keep this act up and you will meet the same fate as him" the hand lifted, but before Karasu could turn around the figure had already left.

"...Dark Moon..."

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

It had been two weeks since that day. Kurama had found it odd that only one Karasu had been coming to school and she wasn't even bothering him, not that he cared. Kurama couldn't help but feel something very bad was about to happen.

"Well this is a new record. Never has any of my students missed two weeks of school with out telling some one what was going on. Minamino-kun, would you drop off Yoru-kun's homework after school?"

"Uh... Sure"

At lunch Kurama tracked down Karasu, but, she really didn't seem, herself...

"Karasu where has your brother been? He's going to be kicked out of school if he doesn't show up soon. Anyways here his homework for the past two weeks, I thought you would be the best person to give it to" Kurama handed the homework to her but she just pushed it away.

"Take it back to your teacher, my brother will not be coming back"

"Come again? Did he drop out?"

"No he died. Now if you could get out of my way, I have to go plan how I will kill your friends"

"What?! Look I know we're not friends, but... He's dead?! How?! When did it?!"

"Its not your problem! But if you just need to know, he lost sight of why we are here"

"What?!"

"Look I got to go!" with that she pushed him out of her way and left.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Why is it that you didn't kill her to? You know which side she is on"

"Why is it you didn't kill her yourself? Is that not why you came here? Anyways, her job is to kill off as many people as she can, unlike her brother who was to kill Koenma's detectives. He didn't even try to do his job, at least she is getting into fights"

"I guess I can understand that Dark Moon…"

"Plus, I know you Korosu, you wouldn't stand for it if I killed her now would you?"

"Nani?! Are you saying that I would stand up for her?!"

"Yes that is what I am saying. She now has a new name. She shall be known as The Last Raven"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Ok... Very sleepy need sleep... any ways... yeah that's all for now... Its getting close to the end... Im trying real hard to stop at chapter 13... Ok bye bye.


	11. Dark Moon

Yay... More of the story

Also remember this ** = thinking

Note: To lazy to check spelling and grammar… 

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Yes that is what I am saying. She now has a new name. She shall be known as The Last Raven"

Chapter Eleven: Dark Moon

After school Karasu stood out in front waiting for Kurama. She knew that he would go straight home today so she wouldn't have to wait long. About five minuets after she got out there Kurama came out of the school.

"Um Karasu are you waiting for me?" Kurama walked up to her with a worried look.

"Um... I... I was wondering if by any chance I could stay at your place tonight?"

"NANI?"

"I mean your the only one I know, and well, im upset by my brother's death... I just need some where to go for one night"

"Well... If you promise to be good and not kill anyone then... I guess"

"Really? Thanks so much!"

When they got to his house, Kurama told his mom that Karasu's parents were called away and she couldn't stay home alone. 

"Oh, well come in! Any friend of Suiichi is welcomed here! Suiichi will you show your friend to the guest room? ((Does Kurama's house have a guest room? Oh well))"

"Hai. Lets go Karasu" Kurama showed Karasu to the upstairs. They both went into the guest room and Kurama closed the door so that no one could her them talking "Ok, now tell what's going on! Why is it that your now sad helpless school girl? And what happened to your brother? And why did you pull that stunt the other day with Hiei?"

"Well I guess I should tell you, seeing how my own time is short. You see, you never truly killed the first Karasu... He was able to split himself into half's to heal faster... I am the second half, my brother was the first... But before we we're fully healed a demon that goes by Dark Moon found us... He promised to give us all the power we want if we joined him... We agreed to do so... He told us he would only let us live if we both killed off anyone that has something to do with the Sprite World. But we took the chance to come to earth and find you.. We thought he would forget about us, but he didn't... He killed my brother as a warning, and now I just want to stop the game before more lives are involved"

"Why are you telling me all this? Wont you get in trouble?"

"Tell me, were you or were you not to meet up with Yusuke and the rest today?"

"What? How do you know about that?!"

"Let me introduce myself" Karasu image turned into a man with blood red hair and black eyes "I am Dark Moon. If you hurry you may be able to save your friends"

"What the? I knew some thing was up! Where's the real Karasu?"

"Oh, The Last Raven? I really don't know she just seems to disappear"

"Damn!"

"Your still here. Korosu is one of my more stronger fighters, he will be done with them in no time"

*Korosu?!* Kurama ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. He just kept running hoping that he was going the right way.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Damn it Hiei wait up!" Karasu yelled throwing a bottle at Hiei's head.

"Hurry up why don't you?! OW! Damn you!"

"Why are you being so mean?"

"You woke me up for one thing! Then you throw things at me!"

"Karasu!" Kurama came running down the street. He had heard their voices from the other street "Karasu where is Korosu?!"

"Huh? How do you know the name of my kitsune?"

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Wow gotta stop here or I might just end the story ^.^ ~.~ Any ways im hoping to make the next chapter the last... But there will be a sequel.. Ok im going before I say to much .


	12. And Then It Was Black

Ok here we go.

Note: To lazy to check spelling and grammar…

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Huh? How do you know the name of my kitsune?"

Chapter Twelve: And Then It Was Black

"Your kitsune?"

"You mean the one that bit me?! That's Korosu?! How could you keep such a thing?!"

"Nani?"

"Karasu! Korosu is going to kill our friends! Tell me where he is!" Kurama grabbed a hold of the girl.

"I don't know where he is. I got Hiei to come help me look for him..."

"Karasu tell me, what was that thing you wanted?"

"Huh? Oh... You see I had this plan... You see I was going to kill Hiei, but, Korosu told me not to"

"Ok you kept a kitsune that could talk?!"

"I couldn't help it! He was so cute! And Youko Kurama talks! So what's the difference?!"

"Well for one thing im not out to kill people!"

As they talked, none of them paid much attention to the approaching danger.

"Karasu half heartless demon, all fan girl" Hiei huffed.

"What was that?!" Karasu turned around looking for something.

"Nothing"

"No! I just saw a... Uh-oh..."

"What do you mean Uh-oh?" 

The boys watched as she pointed behind them to a closing in energy blasts

"Damn it run!" They all made a run for it. As they ran a lot of the attack was made to hit Kurama and Hiei till Karasu tripped. "Girl get up!"

"I cant" Karasu looked up just in time to see a blast heading right at her. She closed her eyes thinking this was it but when she didn't feel a hit she opened them to see that Hiei had jumped in front of her.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~Flash Back~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"If me and oniisan are going to get rid of Hiei, then how should we do it?"

'Don't kill him'

"Eh? Who the?!"

'My name is Korosu im a kitsune. Don't kill Hiei. He will be a very useful to you.'

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~End of Flash Back~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Hiei! *is that why I was told not to kill him?*" Hiei feel back onto Karasu. He had taken the full blast for her.

"Hiei are you ok?!" Kurama ran to them but another blast hit him as well.

"Kurama! Damn!"

"Aw.. Im sorry... Well not really. You grew soft Karasu. Your down fall will be the same as you brothers"

Karasu's eyes grew wide as yet another blast came right for her. With no time to run she push Hiei as far away as she could before it all went black.

When Kurama and Hiei awoke Karasu was no where to be found. They looked around but couldn't find a trace of her. Yusuke and Kuwabara came to the scene and said that they had since a real big power but didn't seem to know what was going on. 

The next day at school Kurama asked around about Karasu but no one seemed to know who he was talking about, he even went to Koenma, but he to had no idea of who the Karasu twins were, he didn't even know of Korosu, even though he was the one to tell them about him. Even Hiei began to look for the girl but failed to find a clue about her. It was like they never existed. 

Life had gone back to normal after a month of searching for the girl. Hiei and Kurama had started to think about Karasu's words, or at least the words that were spoken to them by some one whom they had no idea as to who they where. They had given up all hope of believing that the twins ever were there until one day while going through his stuff, Kurama found the note they had written him...

' Dear Wonderful Little Kitsune,

You are ask to come and meet us at the big sakura tree outside of town at sundown. 

This is not a request, so if you don't show your "family" will pay for you.

Love,

The Karasu's '

As long as he had this note he knew that they were real...

The End.... Or is it?

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Ok yeah the last couple of charters sucked but you know I was rushed to finish them... Anyways like I said there's gonna be a sequel so look out for it. Im hoping to make it better than this one~.~. Well see ya!


End file.
